herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tul 'Juran
Tul 'Juran is a young Sangheili scion from Rahnelo who was the first noted female warrior commissioned into the service of the Swords of Sanghelios.45 Tul, as the sole daughter of the late Kaidon Tulum 'Juranai, served as his captain of the guard and scion to their family's keep.4 In the absence of her father and older brothers in the Great Schism, Tul was charged with the protection of her younger and only remaining brother, their father's heir apparent as kaidon.4 Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum approved Tul's appeal and permitted her temporary stay aboard the assault carrier Shadow of Intent in violation of standing patriarchal naval codes.6 The Scion would come to be regarded as a vital member of the ship's company having engaged in single combat with the Prelate during his boarding of Shadow of Intent and aided in the eventual destruction of the Halo installation commandeered by the Minister of Preparation. The Scion was given a permanent commission within the Swords of Sanghelios on the recommendation of her shipmaster to the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. The Arbiter fully welcomed Tul 'Juran's inclusion within his newly revitalized order, simultaneously declaring to ease the restrictions on female military service.5 Biography Early life and attack Tul 'Juran was born on Rahnelo, a Sangheili frontier colony, in the 2520s. She was born to Tulum 'Juranai, a swordsman and the kaidon of Rahnelo's largest settlement. Most of 'Juran's brothers were conscripted into the Covenant military during the Human-Covenant War, resulting in the deaths of all but three of her brothers. On Rahnelo, 'Juran served as the kaidon's scion of his keep and the captain of his guard.1 In 2553, Rahnelo was attacked by CRS-class light cruiser Spear of Light, under the command of San'Shyuum Prelate Tem'Bhetek. After destroying Rahnelo's spaceport and military bastions, the cruiser deployed Jiralhanae infantry to the planet's surface to engage the Sangheili residents. As the Jiralhanae slaughtered Sangheili attempting to stand their ground, 'Juran worked to aid any Sangheili she could and directed them back to her keep. While 'Juran led the keep's defense, her father and two older brothers led a charge against the Prelate and his Jiralhanae, but they were ultimately captured. The Prelate and his forces escaped shortly after and left the system. With the disappearance of her father and elder brothers, 'Juran's younger brother was given the mantle of kaidon.1 After the attack, 'Juran and her brother gathered the bodies of the dead Sangheili to give them a funeral of sorts. Three days later, CAS-class assault carrier Shadow of Intent arrived at the planet, responding to Rahnelo's distress call. Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum and Blademaster Vul 'Soran landed on the planet's surface and met with 'Juran and her brother.2 After learning that the Prelate likely captured her father and elder brothers, 'Juran requested 'Vadum for passage aboard his carrier and enlistment within his crew to carry out an invoked "right of release", a declaration of intent to free her captured family. Despite 'Soran's objections, 'Vadum agreed to 'Juran's request and the Sangheili returned to Shadow of Intent and departed Rahnelo.1 Pursuing the Prelate Tem'Bhetek soon attacked Duraan, another Sangheili frontier colony. Shadow of Intent received Duraan's distress calls and embarked to the planet to aid its residents. Upon arriving at Duraan three days later, Shadow of Intent engaged Spear of Light over the planet.8 After a brief battle, Tem and fifty Jiralhanae warriors abandoned Spear of Light in Covenant escape pods and boarded the assault carrier. As the Prelate and his warriors attempted to take control of Shadow of Intent, they encountered 'Juran and a lance of Sangheili Rangers, led by Unggoy Ranger Stolt. While the Jiralhanae and Sangheili Rangers engaged in a firefight, Tem and several Jiralhanae attempted to make his way to the bridge to kill 'Vadum and take control of the carrier. 'Juran, Stolt, and four Rangers pursued the Prelate and caught up with him just as he was met by 'Vadum and 'Soran at the carrier's primary gravity lift. While the Rangers and Stolt engaged the Jiralhanae, 'Juran attacked Tem with her energy lance. As the two dueled, Tem revealed to 'Juran that her father and elder brothers had been killed. The Prelate eventually managed to daze 'Juran and moved to kill her with her own lance, but he was stopped by 'Vadum. As his Jiralhanae were killed and Tem was outmatched by 'Vadum, the Prelate attempted to flee but he was knocked unconscious by 'Soran and Stolt.9 After 'Vadum interrogated Tem and the surviving Jiralhanae aboard the ship killed, the Sangheili learned that the Prelate was working with the Minister of Preparation and the two planned to use a superweapon to eradicate the populations of Sanghelios and the core worlds, and eventually dismantle Sangheili society. The crew of Shadow of Intent agreed to send a small team of volunteers to the installation to destroy it, while sending the rest of the crew to Duraan; 'Juran, 'Vadum, Stolt, and 'Soran were among those that agreed to carryout the mission.10 Bringing Tem along with them as a hostage, the small team arrived at the installation in orbit over a rogue planet and embarked to their destination aboard two Phantoms. As the dropships traveled towards the installation, the superweapon released an energy pulse that wounded many aboard the Phantoms, including 'Soran. At this moment, Tem escaped by wounding Stolt and stealing his plasma pistol and tricking 'Vadum to break his bounds when the Sangheili attacked. Using his armor's thrusters, the Prelate left the Phantom for the installation and was followed closely by 'Juran and 'Vadum using their own ancillary thruster units.11 By the time the two arrived at the installation's interior, Tem had been betrayed by the Minister and numerous Yanme'e were ordered to execute the Prelate. However, 'Juran arrived and disabled the energy shielding on the Minister's anti-gravity chair with her energy lance, allowing 'Vadum to mortally wound the San'Shyuum. As the Minister fled and the wounded Prelate took cover, the two Sangheili battled the Yanme'e. As the remaining Yanme'e attempted to escape, 'Juran and 'Vadum encountered the distraught Prelate. Using his anti-gravity belt to levitate, Tem took a satchel of Type-1 plasma grenades and moved to sacrifice himself to destroy the installation's power center. Realizing the Prelate's plan, the two Sangheili activated their thrusters and embarked the installation. After the Sangheili were clear of the installation, Tem activated the plasma grenades and destroyed the installation. Following the installation's destruction, Shadow of Intent returned to Duraan. 'Vadum briefed Arbiter Thel 'Vadam on the events that transpired and 'Vadam sought to meet 'Juran and honor her. Agreeing with 'Vadum's request, 'Vadam decided to change the Swords of Sanghelios' naval codes to ease the restrictions on female military service.5 Personality and traits Tul 'Juran is determined and She is fiercely loyal to her clan, and very defensive of her younger brother. After realizing that she had killed several Jiralhanae in combat during the attack on Rahnelo, Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum was quick to identify that she would defend her honor and her keep from any possible challengers with the same vigor.1 Equipment Tul 'Juran wears armor with a round-nosed, back swept battle helmet that has deep red details with delicate gold scrollwork. 'Juran wore a glossy black cloak made of du'nak wool. She armed herself with a double-bladed energy lance.2 Production notes Tul 'Juran's likeness and gender was first revealed in the 40th issue of Canon Fodder on 3 September 2015.13 She marks the first female Sangheili warrior to feature prominently in Halo canon. Multiple fans commented on the similarities with Tul's armor with the Arbiter's armor from Halo 2 and Halo 3; theories suggested that she was made an Arbiter herself.14 In response to this, Jeff Easterling, author of the Canon Fodder series, revealed on Twitter that the style of armor Arbiters utilize is in fact a traditional Sangheili design.15 Tul joins Mahkee 'Chava as female members of the Swords of Sanghelios. Mahkee made her first appearance in 2015's Halo 5: Guardians as a shipmistress supporting Fireteam Osiris on Sanghelios. These two Sangheili's varied positions indicate the level of female inclusiveness in the Swords' ranks reflected in 343 Industries' effort for better representation for women in their media.16 Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aliens